<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But She Wasn't Her... by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554924">But She Wasn't Her...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, F/M, Insanity, Jealousy, Lost Love, Mentioned Aera Mirus Fleuret, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Murder, One-Sided Love, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair was the same. Golden like corn and as soft as a sylleblossom.</p><p>Her eyes were the same. As dazzling as diamonds and as captivating as the beautiful blue ocean. </p><p>Her occupation was the same. Oracle of the world, speaker of the gods and a heart as pure as light. </p><p>But she wasn’t her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TDD FFXV Rare Pair Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But She Wasn't Her...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was really fun to write tbf. XD</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her hair was the same. Golden like corn and as soft as a sylleblossom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were the same. As dazzling as diamonds and as captivating as the beautiful blue ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her occupation was the same. Oracle of the world, speaker of the gods and a heart as pure as light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For her touch was not the same as they danced that one chilly evening. She seemed distracted and frightened when he stared into her eyes and asked her hand. She was hesitant at first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>(she was never hesitant before)</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she amused him all the same. She tensed up when he placed his hand on her waist and laced the other through her slim and tender fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to love holding his hand.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her smile was similar, kind and caring, but her’s was littered with sorrow from the loss of her home, as they danced and spoke some more her smile grew softer and she relaxed more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(He didn’t understand this, she was always so relaxed around him.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> When the song was over he bowed and kissed her hand lightly with promises that they would meet again. She gave him a nod and they parted ways. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She used to kiss him before they left each other’s embrace.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was not the same. It was still angelic in every way, but it was wary and suspicious of his words. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She used to trust his every word.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her words were heavenly and they made his heart pound as she spoke about her duty and purpose in life, but not once did she mention his name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to talk nothing but of the duty and future they shared.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> When she made her speech to all of Niflheim, he felt so proud and whole again, but not once did she look at him. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She used to always look to him for support.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> He congratulated her like he always would, but her response could nearly be described as cold. She left again shortly thereafter, this time with no affection at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to cling to him before she left his side.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time ticked on, he saw her many more times and their meetings would always be the same. She would talk to him politely and calmly just like before, but it was focused and to the point so she could hurry on about her day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to have all the time in the world for him.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> It hurt being treated this way and when she noticed his suffering, she softened up and asked him very sweetly what the matter was. Not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes too, he said he missed someone very dear to him not once mentioning her name. She smiled back and told him about her mother and expressed her sympathies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> The rift between them lighten after that. Their meetings became more frequent and she blossomed each and every day. He’d always compliment her and tell her how beautiful she looked in her white simple gown, all she did was smile in return and engage in conversation. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>She used to blush and repay the compliments.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pink lips were soft against his own as they were finally an item once more. She tangled her hands through his thick purple hair and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She would have pulled him to the bed by now.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he ran his hot breath down her neck, she shivered in delight and went tense as he dug her nails into her thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to be the one that did this for him.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he discarded his clothes and later her’s, she sat there going red trying to hide herself from him. He gently stroked her exposed heated body and kissed her pretty little lips again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to be the one to undress them.) </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moaned underneath him, calling out his name as he ploughed harder into her, giving her what she so desperately desired. What they both desired to be once more. To love each other again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to be the one who took control.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he came, he came hard and they called out for each other like a prayer. The blissful breathing grew lighter as he pulled her head under his chin and stroked her golden messy hair. She hugged him back and printed light kisses upon his chest as she drifted off to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to be the one who cradled him during the night.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the Emperor announced the engagement, his heart broke once more. She was going to marry that boy and he was going to take her away from him again. He tried to stop it from happening but she claimed she wanted it. That she wanted the Prince of Lucis over him. That she loved the boy who claimed to be royalty and that would never change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to tell him that she would only ever want him.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> She made him a better person, she always had done. But now she had betrayed his trust for the last and final time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(She used to tell him that he could always have faith in her and the love they shared.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t take it anymore so he embedded the knife into her side. He thought he’d be sad as he watched his beloved die for the second time, but he couldn’t help but laugh as his rival fell into despair. For if he could not have her, no one could and when she took her final breath with a smile for her King, he snapped and took his rage out on the person he deemed responsible for taking her from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Just like before.)</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>She was never her...  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>